1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having an input mechanism such as a keyboard, and more particularly to a drip-proof structure of a case to which such an input mechanism is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as a portable computer includes a case. In the case, a circuit board on which electronic components such as a connector are mounted is housed. Furthermore, the case includes an upper wall having a keyboard placing portion. The keyboard placing portion has an opening which opens so as to expose the circuit board.
On the other hand, the keyboard which is to be mounted on the keyboard placing portion has a cable which is to be electrically connected to the connector. The work of connecting the cable to the connector is conducted through the opening. After the cable is conducted to the connector, the keyboard is attached to the keyboard placing portion so as to cover the opening.
In the case where the user erroneously spills a liquid such as coffee or drinking water on the keyboard during a period when the keyboard is operated, for example, there is the possibility that the liquid enters the interior of the case via a gap between the keyboard and the keyboard placing portion, and the opening. When the liquid adheres to the circuit board in the case, particularly, there is the possibility that a short circuit between wirings occurs, and an electronic component mounted on the circuit board is damaged. Therefore, a computer which is provided with a water-proof mechanism has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2003-122454).
The computer disclosed in JP-A-2003-122454 has a first discharge hole which is formed in a board of a keyboard. A guide channel having a second discharge hole is disposed below the first discharge hole. Furthermore, a third discharge hole which opens to the exterior of the computer is disposed below the second discharge hole.